onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Minotaurus
| jname = ミノタウロス | rname = Minotaurosu | ename = Minotaur (Viz); Minotaurus (FUNimation) | first = Chapter 525; Episode 422 | affiliation = Impel Down; World Government; | occupation = Demon Guard; | jva = Kappei Yamaguchi | birth = March 4th One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 177, Minotaurus's birthday is given }} is one of the five Demon Guards in Impel Down and the first one to appear. He is an "awakened" Zoan Devil Fruit user who ate a fruit that turned him into a cow.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 544 and Episode 447, Crocodile explains that the Demon Guards of Impel Down are "awakened" Zoans. Appearance In his Zoan form, Minotaurus is a dumb looking minotaur with cutesy eyes, large lips, and a runny nose. His body pattern resembles that of a Holstein cow. He wears pants, but no shirt. He is often seen with a spiked club that he uses. Before his appearance was fully revealed, he had been seen as a silhouette and appeared extremely savage and truly demonic due to his actions. Like the other Demon Guards, Minotaurus has a comical and harmless appearance, despite his true power and personality. Personality Despite his appearance, Minotaurus is a cold-blooded beast. He would brutally bludgeon rioting prisoners and opponents alike with his spiked club. He would often do so aimed at their skulls. Because of his savagery, the various prisoners of Impel Down fear him, like the Demon Guards. He acknowledges Sadi-chan's superiority in battle, even fearing her when she got angry over his failure.One Piece Manga and Anime, Vol. 56 Chapter 545 and Episode 448, Sadi-chan punishes the Demon Guards for letting the prisoners escape from Level 4. Abilities and Powers As one of the Demon Guards of Impel Down under Sadi-chan, Minotaurus is in charge of torturing and maintaining various prisoners. While he does not look like a powerful opponent, Minotaurus is in reality a fearsome beast. He has immense physical strength and speed, along with excellent resilience. Weapon He wields a spiked club as a weapon in conjunction with his strength and speed. Devil Fruit He has eaten an as-of-yet unnamed Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows him to become a cow. Because he is an "Awakened Zoan", he is able to recover rapidly even after suffering high amounts of damage. History Impel Down Arc It is first seen beating two prisoners up for fighting and locking them up in a cell for death row, then again beating Jinbe in Level 6. Although only its shadow is shown during those times, it is clear that it is a Minotaur that shows no fear. (though at the time, Jinbe was chained down and Jinbe also states that it did not hurt him). Later as Luffy reaches the Starvation Hell of Impel Down, it gets the order to battle him as well as Bentham, who was supporting Luffy. However, as soon as it sent Bentham flying with a single hit, Luffy recognized its true powers and immediately activated Gear Second and used his Jet Bazooka to send Minotaurus flying to save Bentham. Although Luffy used one of his powerful techniques to defeat Minotaurus, it appeared later, hunting Buggy and Galdino (it landed on top of them when Luffy sent it flying). At one point they come to meet Luffy and Bentham. Buggy used his secret weapon, the Muggy Ball, to take Minotaurus down, but even after a huge explosion it was still conscious. Even when Bentham used a strong kick to finish it off, it stood still but was in great pain. Only as Luffy and Galdino combined their abilities to use the Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi Rifle, they could fully defeat Minotaurus. He was last seen falling from Level 3. Later, he fully recovered (albeit bandaged) and joined the battle against the rioting prisoners. Despite all of this, he was defeated (as well as receiving his comeuppance for beating Jinbe earlier) with the rest of the Demon Guards by Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile and Jinbe in Level 1. Two Years Later After the timeskip, Minotaurus is seen with the other Demon Guards with their new member: Minochihuahua. Major Battles * Minotaurus vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Bentham, Galdino and Buggy (Level 3). * Minotaurus vs. Impel Down Prisoners and Residents of New Kama Land. * Minotaurus, Minokoala, Minorhinoceros and Minozebra vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile and Jinbe (Level 1). Filler Battles * Minotaurus vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Level 4). Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, the spikes on his club were sharp like nails, but in the anime the spikes are edited into flat, round spikes, due to the spikes being related to the theme of torture. Also, in the anime, Minotaurus has an extra battle with Luffy alone. Trivia * Zoro's design for Mugiwara Theatre - Monster Time is similar to Minotaurus in many ways. Both carry identical clubs, are minotaurs that resemble cows and both have patches in similar places to each other. * Minotaurus' name is a combination of 'Mino' (from Minos, the stepfather of the original Minotaur) and 'Taurus' (the Latin word for "bull"). This naming combination is shared with his fellow Demon Guards. References External Links * Minotaur - Wikipedia article on the Greek legendary monster. * Holstein - Wikipedia article on the bovine breed of Minotaurus. Site Navigation it:Minotaurus es:Minotaurus Category:Male Category:Impel Down Staff Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists